onepiecefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Rozdział 2
Rozdział 2 zatytułowany jest Oto "Słomkowy Kapelusz" Luffy. Okładka Luffy i pięć strusi w paski. Opis Luffy ląduje na wyspie, która jest bazą kobiety-pirata Alvidy. Tam poznaje Coby'ego, który jest zmuszany do niewolniczej pracy na jej okręcie. Jego marzeniem jest zostanie żołnierzem Marynarki. Słomkowy pomaga chłopcu przezwyciężyć strach przed Alvidą, pokonuje i ją, a na koniec razem z Cobym opuszcza wyspę. Fabuła Luffy płynął w swojej małej łódce po morzu. Zastanawiał się dlaczego go spotyka takie nieszczęście, skoro jest ładna pogoda. Luffy trafił w wodny wir i zaczął się martwić o siebie, ponieważ nie potrafi pływać. Zrozumiał, że pływanie w wirze na nic się nie zda. W końcu Luffy trafił do wody. Do małej wysepki przycumowany był statek Miss Love Duck. Kobieta, która tam dowodziła zauważyła, że jest na nim kurz. Jej załogant ze strachu zaczął się tłumaczyć, mówiąc, że myślał, że tam już sprzątał. Zaczął błagać o litość, ale ona go uderzyła swoją maczugą. Kobieta zapytała Coby'ego kto jest najpiękniejsza na świecie. Chłopiec odpowiedział, że to oczywiście ona. Ta przyznała mu rację i powiedziała, że na jej statku ma panować porządek i czystość. Dodała, że pozwala mu żyć tylko dlatego, bo wie więcej o morzu niż inni, ale poza tym jest bezużyteczny i kazała mu wyczyścić buty. Alvida kopnęła chłopca. Ten przeprosił. Kobieta powiedziała, że skoro ma czas na przeprosiny, to on może pójść posprzątać łazienkę. Coby przyniósł beczkę. Tam trzej załoganci zauważyli, że on ją niesie. Jeden z nich pomyślał, żeby wypić ją od razu. Inny się przestraszył, że Alvida może się dowiedzieć. Mężczyźni wyjaśnili, że to tylko oni siedzą w składzie na napitki, więc wystarczy, że Coby nic nikomu nie powie. Coby zapewnił, że nie powie, tylko poprosił go, by nie robił krzywdy. Z beczki wyskoczył Luffy krzycząc, że się wyspał. Mężczyźni zastanawiali się kim jest chłopak. Ten ich zapytał o to samo. Oni warknęli pytając skąd on się wziął w tej beczce. Nim Luffy zdążył odpowiedzieć Alvida zaatakowała skład. Luffy wypadł do lasu. Alvida warknęła mówiąc, że mają nie odpoczywać. Zapytała też, kto jest najpiękniejszą kobietą na tych wodach. Załogant odpowiedział, że to oczywiście Alvida. Ona przyznała mu rację i dodała, że nie lubi nieposłuszeństwa w załodze. Dodała, że słyszała, że ktoś krzyknął słyszała głośne słowa "ale się wyspałem". Mężczyźni powiedzieli, że Coby przemycił dziwnego typa. Alvida zastanawiała się, czy to jakiś łowca nagród. Załoganci powiedzieli, że jedyny łowca nagród w okolicy został złapany przez Marynarkę. Coby poszedł za beczką z Luffym. Słomkowy zapytał gdzie są. Coby oznajmił, że to jest baza wypadowa "Żelaznej Maczugi" Alvidy i się przedstawił. Luffy wyszedł z beczki i poprosił o łódkę, po czym w skrócie opowiedział o wirze, który go dopadł. Coby pokazał mu swoją łódkę, którą chciał uciec, którą w sekrecie budował dwa lata. Luffy zapytał Coby'ego, czemu ten nie ucieknie. Chłopiec powiedział, że się boi Alvidy i opowiedział swoją historię. Luffy uznał Coby'ego za mięczaka. Coby się załamał i zapytał Luffy'ego co ten robił w beczce na morzu. Słomkowy powiedział dumnie, że chce zostać Królem Piratów. Coby nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Powiedział, że to oznacza, że Luffy szuka One Piece. Coby zaczął dramatyzować na ten temat. Luffy go w końcu uderzył i dodał, że to marzenie cenniejsze od życia. Dodał, że ma przeczucie, że mu się uda. Coby zapytał, czy ma szanse na wstąpienie do Marynarki. Dodał, że chce ścigać piratów i przestępców, bo to jego marzenie. Powiedział, że schwyta Alvidę. Ta to usłyszała i zaatakowała go swoją maczugą niszcząc tylko jego łódź. Powiedziała, że Luffy nie jest podobny do Zoro. Alvida zapytała kto jest najpiękniejszą kobietą na świecie. Nim Coby zdążył odpowiedzieć, Luffy zapytał kim jest ta niemiła kobieta. Nikt nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Coby przypomniał sobie słowa Luffy'ego i również obraził Alvidę. Nie żałował tego. Alvida postanowiła zabić ich obu. Luffy stanął przed Cobym i przyjął na siebie cios Alvidy. Powiedział, że to go nie bolało, bo jego ciało jest z gumy. Następnie użył Gum-Gumowego Pistoletu przeciwko Alvidzie i ją pokonał. Załoga Alvidy uznała go za potwora. Luffy powiedział, że Coby ma otrzymać łódź, bo chce wstąpić do Marynarki. Luffy i Coby popłynęli przed siebie. Słomkowy wyjaśnił, że zjadł Gum-Gumowoc. Coby wyjaśnił, że Grand Line, gdzie znajduje się One Piece, jest nazywane "cmentarzyskiem piratów". Luffy odpowiedział, że potrzebna mu silna załoga, więc chce poznać Roronoa Zoro. Coby mu odradzał mówiąc, że Zoro to demon, ale Słomkowy to ignorował. Szybki opis Nowości * Łódka Luffy'ego zostaje zniszczona w wirze wodnym. * Pierwszy raz pojawiają się Alvida i Coby oraz zostają przedstawieni. * Poznajemy historię Coby'ego związaną z Alvidą. * Pierwsza wzmianka o Marynarce. * Zoro jest przetrzymywany przez Marynarkę. * Luffy pomaga Coby'emu zapanować nad strachem przed Alvidą. * Coby wyjaśnia, że by zostać Królem Piratów trzeba odnaleźć skarb One Piece. Postacie Nawigacja de:Sono Otoko 〝Mugiwara no Luffy〟